pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:BlackGreenGhost
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 15:17 6 jun 2010 ok ok y gracias por todos los alagos jajaja bueno no t llamaras lucas ya que hay un lucas en la novela asi que t puedes llamar Rafi si quieres bueno besos byeEspeon9 18:44 29 jun 2010 (UTC) LOKIIIIIIS!!! Disculpa por no responderte antes!! Lo siento!! Pues mira el codigo es el siguiente: EL código va entre <> para que sirva. Lo que esta en negrita se cambia: El 5 es el grosos del margen. El #006400 es el número del color. Y el Kristen se cambia por el nombre del color. Esto te puede ayudar con los color: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Paleta_de_colores Espero ser lo mas clara posible, si no tu dime y yo le pongo el color a tu página! xD Solo necesitarias decirme el color del margen y el de la página n.n Cuidate Amigo!!--' Gumi-chan ~o~' ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '23:21 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Buenas! Mira, te contesto rápido porque me tenog que ir xD. Por nada!! Y espero que te sirva!! Si estoy bien graicas por preguntar!! Espero que tu tambien.. Te aviso! Apereceras en el capitulo 3!! De la novela! espeor que hasta ahora te haya gustado! Y te queria preguntar que si en vez de una chica, ¿podriamos ser nosotros tus amigos los que te cambaimos? Es que si no se me hace mucho personajes, espero que comprendas... Adios!! Cuidate! 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '03:19 2 jul 2010 (UTC) YOO QUERUU! Guardo mi puestillo!!! xDDD 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '00:42 4 jul 2010 (UTC) PLEASEE!! Mira, queria pedirte que si mi personaje (Julie Watson) puede revolver el pelo del personaje del personaje de Hikari Kat!! (Yukari Hatake) y que esta se moleste!! Pliiis!! xD Si aceptas graicas y si no igual gracias n.n 'Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '04:22 4 jul 2010 (UTC) uwu holaaa lokiss... uuenuu veoo k lleguée tardee xa inscriibiirmee en tu novela i keríaa saber sii no podríaa saliir aunqe sea como personaje secundario o en un cap, pero sino kerés no pasa nada (= lo entenderé grax! ^w^ '↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 18:23 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Okiis nwngra graxx x dejarme participar!! ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 22:39 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Lokis Haru no pudo hacer su ficha en tu discusion, me pide que te diga que veas su blog. Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '00:26 8 jul 2010 (UTC) nwn aww el aetiiculo tiiene k ser apartee cmo iceee io el miioo :3 'ℓυкα - ѕαмα 09:06 14 jul 2010 (UTC) mmm.... En mi novela The elements Gurdian te has saltado muchas normas: 1- El elemento planta me lo pedi yo 2- Robastes el sprite, (eso creo ><) porque ese sprite le perteneze a Usuario:FANPOK 3- Pillastes 7 pokemon y tan solo eran 5 4- No se vale legendarios --[[User:Maya1999|'╰☆╮✿↔мιka☆↔✿╰☆╮']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|'Tik Tok♪']] 11:15 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Claro Saldrás, pero ¿te parecería como un personaje secundario? ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 02:18 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Lokis! Sales en el cap 2 necesito que me dejes una breve historia como estudiante (mejor si es una historia lo más normal posible), tu nombre y si quieres una imagen ok? Lo mas pronto posible dejamelo en mi discuu gracias.. ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 12:22 26 ago 2010 (UTC) n.n Okaa n_n el arтe eѕ algo qυe deвe мorιr para qυe podaмoѕ aprecιar тoda ѕυ вelleza ~''' 18:16 4 sep 2010 (UTC) hola perdona no sabia que tenia que ser un personaje T-T o no soy niguno borralo perdona las molestias T^T [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Pasa por mi discusión para lo que sea :P]] 19:06 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ok Si reservame uno porfavor xD muchas gracias [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'Pasa por mi discusión para lo que sea :P']] 19:21 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Lokis u.u Lokis he tenido un problemilla en la novela: El Secreto de la Academia así que la tengo que reiniciar, te queria comentar eso porque tu fuiste uno de los que comentó. Deseame suerte (al igual que haru debe hacer >=3 xDD) ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 20:40 9 sep 2010 (UTC) HOla wooola seguro ya has leido High School Pokemon - The Musical y por eso te has inscrito xD, bueno ya tiene placa si kieres pontela xDD, bueno te mando este mensaje para que quede claro que tu saldras en la SEgunda Temporada(Camino a las Nacionales). Otra cosa, me gustaria saber que cancion cantarias y con kien/es? ♪Besos♪ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Disculpa... Lokis, te queria hacer una pregunta ¿qué poder tienen los vampiros de sangre pura? Porqué quería ver ese puesto, pero para eso tambine quería saber que poderes tenian. Si no please guardame puesto como un vamp0iro con otros poderes. ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 15:59 22 sep 2010 (UTC) hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ te gustaria aparecer en TDR:Guerra de Generos? si es asi avisame en mi discucion Usuario Discusión:Rick12GARCHOMP hola es ke no me gusta el tema de la magia xDDD, ni algunas cosas xDDD Giovi =D si si me gustaria participar en caballero vampiro (?) Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP claro¡¡ claro que me gustaria, colo cuentame de que trata o solo ponme donde inscribirme, un gusto conocerte, despues charlamos, adoro hacer nuevas amistades como explosiones, mucho gusto lokis Archivo:Keyko.pngkeyko, la chica del fuego fatuo ups, perdon por la demora ups, perdon por eso, olvide poner mis poderes, ya los puse en la discucion del caballero vampiro, tambien leere tu otra novela, espero que mis poderes sean apropiados n.n chaoo, cabello carmesy y sangre pura Por casualidad Quieres una firma a color solo pensaba muchos quieren firma a color se lo preguntare a lokis y ps lo que tienes que hacer es ir a preferencias donde dice Su apodo (para firmas) tienes que darle click a tratar firma como wikitexto despues pones este codigo Enlace para tu usuarioEnlace para la discu ''' En nombre de usuario pon tu nombre de usuario en nombre de color ve a la paleta de colores este link http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Paleta_de_colores pones el nombre del color que quieras en enlace para tu usuario tienes que poner lo que quieras poner en el usuario y con la discu es lo mismo pero dira otra cosa espero ser buen maestro y por cierto has visto vampire knith por que la apariencia que quiero en el caballero vampiro es de zero de vampire night ok saludos de PD:Todo el codigo va pegado [[User:El glaceon macho|єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 21:17 26 sep 2010 (UTC) espera De que plantilla hablas? [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 23:22 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Lokis Tienes puesto reservado en Cazadores De Almas como el doctor loco [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 18:30 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Podrias hacerlos en paint como yo los hago debes hacerlo basandote en un traje real n.n deben ser de invierno, playa etc... at2: Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif Brahian el togetic volador XD ,No olvides charlar ;) Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 04:05 1 oct 2010 (UTC) claro! es una pena no ser un vampiro pero si tan importantes don los humanos pues, me encantaria serlo! Anabelll- Cynda 16:41 1 oct 2010 (UTC) oye rafi Mira rafi soy espi, en la inscripcion para Dimensions se te olvido poner la edad y el sitio en el q esta tu tatuaje (cuello, brazo etc) entre mas pronto lo pongas empezare mas temprano bueno chau Hola! x3 perdon en tardar en responder! u.uU no lei el mensaje, bueno si quieres que participe yo participo x3 '♥мιкα ★' 06:19 5 oct 2010 (UTC) ok x3 ahora me isncribo :3 '♥мιкα ★' 17:30 5 oct 2010 (UTC) muchas gracias gracias por el comentario, me agrado mucho, adoro a mis amistades, y gracias por tu chiste me encanta que la gente se ria de lo que hago y lo que digo, siempre es bueno tener algo de que reirse, cuidate , hasta luego, las hamburguesas no tienen pancreas XD la chica del fuego eh o.o intente inscribirme y pareze qe no hay plazas xD '♥мιкα ★' 18:39 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Lokis Podiras venir al xat http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon es que esta solo si entraste y alguien te baneo era yo perdon es que como no hablabas ok te esperamos en el xat [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg тнє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'кι∂ нαтαкє']] 22:39 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Loki x3 Me reservas el puesto de hijo de Alicia plis?[[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 02:35 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Lokis Ehm, en tu novela no pondras al sombrerer@ loc@? ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 20:34 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Lokis x333 Ok Lokis x333 lo completo ahorita [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 15:42 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Snow:el reality Te inivito a mi reality...solo 2 pokemon hielo..(no legendarios -_- ) el Chico brayan Archivo:Cyndaquil_icon.pngArchivo:Togekiss_icon.png[[Usuario discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'No me llamo Asi ¬¬']]Cindaquilytogekiss 21:38 15 oct 2010 (UTC) La novela Hola keria saber si m puedo apuntar a tu novela de My adventures en Wonderland. Si m dices k si t pregunto k si en el area gotica se puede poner otro monstruo para mi Algo de doble personalidad por el nombre de mi cuenta hasta luego Ok ya m lo creo en el apartado gotico ayudante del rey negro kreo k era? White dejame UN MENSAJE!!!!!!!!!! 23:14 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Ejem... Tenias que inventar la imagen de tu forma Vocaloid ¬¬--Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNGMOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 22:47 17 oct 2010 (UTC) lo siento pero no lo siento, pero la verdad no se como hacer una encuesta en la wikia, si no ya la hubiera hecho antes "w", descuida creo que mi amigo stalin podria saber como hacer una, espero que logres hacer una y me cuentes como estas, keyko, la chica del fuego n,n ewe las adopciiones son aki ewe Guarderia Pokemon De Isshu/Almacen de Huevos Pokemon xD gracias por adoptar xD Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de Spinarak.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 210 ediciones osea.. calculando en tu caso seria.. 867 Ediciones Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos PD: Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] haber.. asi se crea xD ¿Pones la Pregunta? Las opciones son muchas xD tarara.. Solo edita esta plantilla y listo xD facil ¿no? Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de azurill GPI.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 6 Dias esperalo!!! (yo no te avisare xD) Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de arceus GPDI.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara el 29 de Octubre, Felicidades te llevaste el Ultimo xD Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Aquí tienes... Tu pokémon! Archivo:Lumineon brillante.png Lumiiiiiiii! (Necesito mimos!) Cuídalo bien! --Anabeel 17:29 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta Tu huevo de togepi: Archivo:Huevo_de_Togepi_LGP.png Su información: Lv: 5 PS: 18 Ataques: -Gruñido -Encanto -Paranormal Eclosionara cuando tengas 702 ediciones hechas. Usuario:cindaquilytogekiss Aqi tienes n.n Aqi tienes a tu legensdario Mesprit, cuidalo bien n.n o me lo qedo yo x3 Archivo:Mesprit_OCPA.png Chibi-Chan! n.n . Hola, quieres ser mi amigo? Poder del 'Archivo:Tipo_hielo.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Increible, No?]] 17:59 4 nov 2010 (UTC) w De Snorunt Poder del 'Archivo:Tipo_hielo.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Increible, No?]] 18:17 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! hola, queria preguntarte si podemos ser amigos ????? ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 00:00 6 nov 2010 (UTC) =D a mi ponme un leafeon ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 00:10 6 nov 2010 (UTC) tu pokemon aqui tienes: Archivo:Dragonoh.png ooohhhh!!! (vamos a jugar, anda di que siiii!!!) ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 18:20 6 nov 2010 (UTC) tus pokemon n_n Archivo:Lugia_OCPA.png Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo_OCPA.png Archivo:Chiraamii_NB.pngevolucionara a las 800 ediciones ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 18:49 6 nov 2010 (UTC) x3 wajajajaja xD es lucario y gardevoir grax por preguntar, hugs ♥ [[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] :3 Hug me (>'.' )> ♥ 03:04 7 nov 2010 (UTC) claro q si kiero claro con gusto quiero ser Valentina Kuran *o*Espeon9 23:37 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Emm pues no se hacer imagenes anime sino modificarlas. Agarro la imagen base que use de mi personaje y luego le modifique acuerdo a mi Sprite y ya ewe [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 15:03 15 nov 2010 (UTC) De nada Espero que te haya servido de algo nwnU [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 16:50 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Tu magikarp Aqui esta tu magikarp por perder snow el reality vuelve: Archivo:Cara_de_Magikarp.pngMagggg =) NUNCA EVOLUCIONARA >=D RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 23:19 22 nov 2010 (UTC) LOL xD no me fui definitivo xDDDD solo fui a SAFANA (Sagrada Familia de Nazareth) un grupo catolico y todo eso, me inscribi asi que tengo que ir cada viernes x333 ah eso me recuerda, mañana voy a la escuela militar O.o xDDDDDDDDD bueno como sea, te espero en el xat/msn x3 a ver que hay hoy PD: no me cuido!! ewé! xD... owo PD: yo = (?) ED ._. Hola Hola has sido asignado al dormitorio BlackSoulRay puedes tomar tu placa de aqui saludos de Show:Leyendas de Entrenadores y mios ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 01:25 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Lokis Como le hiciste para que la tatjeta WiFi apareciera???Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 00:09 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Sii creo que tienes razon Creo que me pase un poco...^_^ ueno voy a borrarlo Grax Doujinshi Fan!! :) Fan 4 ever Understand?? chau!! 21:41 9 dic 2010 (UTC) ~DoujisnhiBetter~ Ya esta, no lo he borrado exactamente, pero he quitado el título y el contenido ~Fan Doujinshi~Doujinshi Better!~~Chauu!~ 21:53 9 dic 2010 (UTC) chau... :) No creo que quieras, pero... ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Si no quieres no pasa nada ^^ ~Fan Doujinshi~Doujinshi Better!~~Chauu!~ 21:58 9 dic 2010 (UTC) :) Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir o Gallade. Me puedes poner uno de esos 4 Pokémons, y a ti Umbreon, Ok. ¡Chauu! Y Gracias ;) ~Fan Doujinshi~Doujinshi Better!~~Chauu!~ 22:53 9 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Mi Primera historieta! :D Te la dejo, porfii, mirala y me dices si te gusta. ;) ¡El Equipo Fantasy! Las aventuras de los exploradores Pokémon: Capitulo 1: Formando un equipo (Parte 1) Chauuu...! ~Fan Doujinshi~Doujinshi Better!~~Chauu!~ 23:39 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Aviso te aviso que tienes un inscripción pendiente en mi novela A History of magic. Porfa completala quiero helado ¿Tienes? 21:00 13 dic 2010 (UTC) oki oki no es novela, es mas un especial, la historia de 5 amigas que descubren que sus sentimientos pueden hacer mas que solo hacerlas felices, dreams witch -la hago cada que tengo inspiración pero ya la continuare mas seguido ya que tendre mucho tiempo libre, aparte tambien hare una segunda temporada de hidden como en febrero, asi que animo con ese animo¡¡ siempre que te sientas triste, mirate aun sigues vivo y no estas feliz? -keyko http://www.foroswebgratis.com/foro-club_chicas_fresas-126759.htm 8D daaaaaaaaa!!! hugs ♥ [[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] :3 Hug me (>'.' )> ♥ 02:08 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Si claro XD Si no te preocupes puedes entrar cuando quieras siempre habra puestos disponibles n_n Kevさん Dime algo応答 17:58 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenid@ al Colegio más divertido de PE Hola, ya esta lista tu habitación en Daigaku no boken - Aventuras en el Colegio ve al dormitorio de chicos y ahí esta tu habitación, adornala como quieras y ponle lo que quieras. ↘•̊Yoh Asakura•̊Funbari onsen•̊↗Archivo:Amidamaru_icon.png 02:59 30 dic 2010 (UTC) hola emmm, quería preguntarte si quires ser mi amigo porque MIAM es genial!!!! lástima que no alcanzé a inscribirme, bueno a quien le importa y porfavor podrías inscribirte en World Cruice: the reality [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|felices fiestas... '']] 17:32 2 ene 2011 (UTC) ponme a mismagius o a chatot oki n_n [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|felices fiestas... '']] 19:18 2 ene 2011 (UTC) ok Hoenn Renace/Audiciones Ahi inscrbete :3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 13:35 3 ene 2011 (UTC) ewe! Primero agregame al msn :3 (x_nicolas_x241@hotmail.com) es d emi hermano pero no lo usa xD Bueno agregame y te hago miembro del jurado xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 20:39 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Conectate! Conectate!!! ewe! no me sales Copia y Pega!: x_nicolas_x241@hotmail.com o sino pasame tu mail ewe! solo si quieres ser jurado de Gran Hermano Giovanna´s House [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 20:59 4 ene 2011 (UTC) reglas 1. sabes mi MSN? 2. necesito una cara de tu pokemon (cara MM) 3. a tu cara MM, ponle un gorro o algo, para la premiacion 4. es todo... ♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥Algo que decirme??♥' 23:17 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Etto... Puedo aparecer en Spiritual Guardians??[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Curación Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Acción!']] 02:27 10 ene 2011 (UTC) hola ^^ gracias por adoptar, aqui esta todo: Archivo:Minun_cute.gif: minum =3 Archivo:Ampharos_ball.pngArchivo:Espeon_ball.pngArchivo:Glaceon_ball.png los pokes estan dentro de su pokeball ^-^ ♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥Algo que decirme??♥' 18:11 10 ene 2011 (UTC) lokiiiis la ficha esta llenaaaa¡¡ XD Nombre: keyko scarlett Elemento: luz edad: 14 (quiero poner esa edad porque era aun mas loquita antes XD) personalidad: alegre, risueña, divertida, supersonriente, siempre le da la mano a las personas en problemas y siempre tiene una sonriza para todos, le enseñaron a comportarse de manera ordenada pero es lo que menos hace, a escondidas de los demas es muy loca y le encanta divertise. Amor: rey hoja sarume Deseo mas Grande: libertad Firma: keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? Te puedo pedir un favor? Puedes borrar estos artículos por‎ favor? espero no molestarte. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 23:58 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Por favor termina el papel en Un viaje mágico Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 19:50 31 ene 2011 (UTC) hola hola lokis, me encantaria que te inscribieras a mi nueva novela medica Bisturi, aun hay puestos disponibles, si me dices que si las inscripciones estan en la discución, avisame si accedes porfavor memorias del mar amigos quieres ser mi amigo Carloscr 14:20 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Q! hola, :D, solo queria saludar y preguntar: ¿Eres administrador? Brayan8D 18:05 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Ciaossu Nee nee podrias rellenar tu ficha de Kuro no Kyodan... por favor y gracias n_n Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 21:59 23 feb 2011 (UTC) No hay problema, te lo decia para que tu personaje aparezca mas rapido, en cuanto tengas tiempo la puedes llenar n_n Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 01:07 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Pliss Dime o digame como logro hacer todo eso necesito saberlo xd Nombre: Zatsune Miku Elemento: oscuridad(hija de los reyes negros) Edad: de 13-16 16 Personalidad: Es un poco Yangire y le gusta la sangre, pero por otra parte cuando no està enojada es Tsundere y siempre golpea a la gente que està delante suyo sin importarle quien sea a menos que no sea German cual lo golpea con menos fuerza y luego se arrepiente de ello xD, se enoja facilmente y cuando esta consiguiendo algo tiene una sonrisa maligna que atemora en la cara de su padre, pero a veces puede ser tranquila y cuando le hablan mirar a la nada y no escuchar de su madre se enamora?: si o no y de quien Si, German Deseo mas grande: Que Wonderland sea un lugar de oscuridad donde no llegue la luz del día no se si me entendiste y solo reine la maldad lolz firma: --Loca me llaman... ¡Porque yo soy una Matryoshka! acaso iremos a una randevouz? 19:11 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Bueno Seamos amigos ^^ Jennie★¿Mensajes? 23:51 27 feb 2011 (UTC) snovy u oshawott Jennie★¿Mensajes? 00:21 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Chi! =D Me encantaría =D A mí ponme un kirlia o un cyndaquil, ¿qué pokémon te pongo a ti? Chau! [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 16:24 5 mar 2011 (UTC) ewe Seamos amigos? :33 si aceptas ponme a Vaporeon :33 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 00:11 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Lokis...Vi tu comentario en el noticiero...Podrias ponerlo en la portada cuando lo edites?Plis!!!--•̊El entrenador aéreo...•¡Calle 13 es verdadera música!•̊ 20:19 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Muchisisisisisisisimas graciaaaas lokis-kun, que gran regalo, te lo agradesco muchisimo TKM¡¡¡ keyko, !!el brocoli es el arbol mas pequeño del mundooo¡¡ Incorrectoo!! yo estaba llenando mis datos (con el gijinka de emonga) y me dio conflicto de edicion... la causante fue yen que reservo el cuarto puesto T3T... ademas, menciona un poke que a mi me guste que sea primera etapa ._. Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 00:37 16 mar 2011 (UTC) perdon..ya me hecharan la culpa mas amenudo de todo u.u bueno me saco de la novela y fin[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenti-Chan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Con una sonrisa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆se soluciona todo☆']]' 14:34 16 mar 2011 (UTC)' U.U no, no me ofendistes,estaba de mal humor,soy rara porque siempre me cambio de humor repentinamente u.u pero mejor que siga fanny,yo no me apuntare[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenti-Chan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Con una sonrisa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆se soluciona todo☆']]' 14:40 17 mar 2011 (UTC)' esque nose...fanny creo que se enfado conmigo por eso asi que mejor no[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenti-Chan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Con una sonrisa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆se soluciona todo☆']]' 17:21 17 mar 2011 (UTC)' Okiiiissssshh Lokiiiisshhh (???) ¡¡Bien!!Me encanta tener más amigotes ;3 Bueno,pues ponme o un infernape o un monferno,como prefieras(o incluso jirachi,pero como que no xD). Te pongo...¿cuál?xD Supongo que lo pondrá en el mensaje que me dejaste.Y si no,usaré tu pokémon favorito :3U Bye~ Black/Matagi/Mima x3 Soy un zoroark si no me dejas un mensaje te comeré :33 (?) 21:15 18 mar 2011 (UTC) lokis!!!! ya termine de hacer el episodio hace 2 dias porfas pon las imagenes que yo aporto la parte creativa y porfas pon el video que no pude poner ... el link esta ahi Archivo:Luxio_mini.png''拯救大熊猫 拯救大熊猫 吸血鬼住 唱歌，跳舞吧！ 学校 发射 ''Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 23:43 13 abr 2011 (UTC) EJEM ﻿A ver. Vamos a tomarnos esto con caaalmaa... Mira, ni yo te conozco ni tu me conoces y reconozco que esta no es una gran manera de empezar pero... tu borraste mi blog. Vale, ya se que mi blog era spam, e iba a borrarlo, a pesar de que no estoy en contra del spam, como MC que soy, creo en la libertad de expresion por encima de todo y estoy a favor del spam. Lo que paso esque tu borraste mi blog antes de que yo pudiese leer lo que la gente opinaba, y eso era algo que me importaba. Verás, soy una persona que reniega de cualquier intento de llamar la atención, y si me interesaban los comentarios era porque considero un tema importante para toda la wiki (tanto los voiejos usarios como los nuevos) un tema como es el rechazo hacia los nuevos users. Bien, pues te agradecería que no volvieses a intervenir en un asunto de mi competencia, porque este era un tema realmente importante para todos. Mistery PD: Bien, no se si sería posible, pero si pudieras restaurar mi blog o hacerme llegar de alguna manera los comentarios, te lo agradecería. Loko ewe No te puedes llamar Lucas en TYE por que Lucas es Stalin Archivo:Cara_de_Combusken.png ewe No se si te leias la novela antes para haberlo notado eweU Pero puedes ser Lucas 2 8U (?) Akari Toumin ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|'The Last Yokai']] 22:04 20 may 2011 (UTC) n_n No hace falta que restaures el blog, no tienne importancia. Gracias por preocuparte, pero ya no importa n_n. Quieres q seamos amigos? n_n Torneo Oficial de las Novelas 2011 Hola, participante del Torneo, hace unos días te has inscrito en este mágico torneo,cuyo objetivo es hacer que los escritores de novelas luzcan lo mejor de ellos mismos, este torneo empezará el día 15 con las publicaciones del primer capitulo, hoy te vengo a molestar, para que dejes un link de tu o tus historias participantes, ya sea en mi discusión, o en la pagina del Torneo, Aquí, solo pon el link al lado de tu nombre. Esto es para saber que novelas participan y poder ponerle las placas respectivas, Recuerda que el día de publicación del primer capitulo de todas las historias, será el viernes 15 de Julio, y esa semana se realizarán votaciones para conocer quienes pasan a la siguiente ronda. Te deseo Suerte, y no olvides dejar el link, Con mis mejores deseos --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 02:25 14 jul 2011 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL xDDDDD Jope, tube que leerme 3 veces seguidas tu mensaje para entenderlo bien x3 esque entendi otra cosa e.e NO MALPIENSES OWO Bueno, yo tmbn te amo como un amigo :3 Te llamo cuando necesite matar al fuckero de cuanto cabron como cuando le picaron los mosquitos(?????) a alguien (?) ewe Igual, esto es raro owo, desde cuando me mandas mensajes por discusion? owo Bueno, respondeme xDD byeee :3 ★ƧнïӨη★ 08:58 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Ostia... Bueh igual si, si lo se (?) Y lo tuyo con ghost fue un BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG laden (???) LOOOOOL sin ofender xDDDDDDD Te la jugaron bien eweU Podrecitoooo Dx *lo abraza* miauuu -w- Ahora nos vengaremos juntos de lion o3o *le roba el machete a Rena* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (???) A matar, je t'aime amigu Archivo:Cara_tierna.png La venganza es terrible Archivo:Sadic_face.png (?) Bueh, nos vemos ★ƧнïӨη★ 11:22 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola! queria decirte que te amo y preguntarte si quieres follar conmigo,si eres listo sabras por k te dejo esto .3.--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·''"Hitsugaya'' 21:13 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Lokiiis! ¡¡¡Lokis por favor me puedes desblockear!!! por ninguna razon me banearon, yo estaba en el chat y no decia nada porque estaba jugando Pokemon Edicion Blanco y entonses veo que banearon a Lion y despues me banearon a mi sin ninguna razon, por favor me puedes desbanear? ¡El Mejor Mago y Hechizero de PE, Naxo Thuendale! 00:58 28 ago 2011 (UTC) lokis .-. En mi novela Pokémon MM:Resistencia de Plata, no puedes tener a Darkrai como guardian, ya que lion lo escogio primero, porfis cambialo eweU Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 00:54 1 sep 2011 (UTC) ewe desbloqueame :DU'Brayan No Estuvo Aqui (?)'PIXEL 22:15 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Esta imagen Archivo:Hallowen_hemmans.jpg ponla de fondo Lokis! :D Bueno, ayer aceptaste participar en mi proyecto; Lost in Blue, y ahora quiero que rellenes tu lugar: Discusión:Lost in Blue..., Gratchie :3 Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 20:21 8 sep 2011 (UTC) eweU No soy bueno para esto .-. ¿Amigos? C: ~Kai~ (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Estrujador Compulsivo al habla']] 20:24 13 sep 2011 (UTC) o3oU No recuerdo nunca habertelo pedido o3oU. A mi me pones un Oshawott, o un Flareon o Joltik o3o ~Kai~ (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Estrujador Compulsivo al habla']] 21:03 13 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: ¿Tienes MSN? abuelitooow xDD Me agregas como amiga?? :D Ponme a un Umbreon ^^ A mí también me gustan Linkin Park y Evanescence n3n Ponme de mote Bura-chan o Burakki-Chan xD PD: qué mote y pokémon te pongo yo, a Umbreon o a otro? E3 Infer-chan n_n•Fire power! x33Archivo:Infernape NB.gif 19:52 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Grr... Lokis, ayuda!! D: A Gohun le envié hace un mes un mensaje porque vi que había usado un sprite mío, y no me había pedido permiso para usarlo. Desde entonces no me ha contestado, y le he escrito otro mensaje a ver si esta vez me hacía caso... pero nada. No quiero que vuelva a usar un sprite mío sin permiso, porque creo que lo hace aposta... ¿Puedes decirle algo de mi parte? Gracias, The phoenix girl ~ Déjame un mensaje :)Archivo:Umbreon mini.gif 17:08 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Una cosita :3 ¿Podrías borrar mis blogs más antiguos? Por ejemplo los de "Me voy" x3 Pero una duda: ¿qué funciones tiene un burócrata, y cómo puedo serlo? ¿Qué hay que hacer? Es por curiosidad... The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Moltres NB.png 20:21 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Feliz aniversario... :3 Archivo:Un_año_-3!_(de_moni_para_lokis_x3).png etto... la carta lo dice todo demo... igual feliz aniversario lokis.. y gracias por haberme acompañado todo un año... y gomene por no haberte detallado mucho la carta, esk era para ayer y trabaje rapido.. x//3U ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 00:22 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Abuelitoo!! ^^ Tengo una pregunta: ¿podría ser admin? Por el momento Lau, Stan, Ger y Jules están de acuerdo en que lo sea. Me he dado cuenta de que hay pocos admins, y bueno, quiero ayudar. Pero quiero que sepas que he tomado esa decisión, ya que Mire se ha "ido" de PE temporalmente porque me dijo que está notando que hay mucho spam, en el chat se pasa yaoi y yuri y que hay ciertas personas que están provocando que otros users quieran irse. En general, que no se siente a gusto, y quiero ayudar a solucionar ese problema. Tampoco quisiera provocar peleas (que no creo que pasen, pero por si acaso -w-). Bueno, no sé si me he explicado del todo bien, pero me gustaría saber tu opinión. Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 16:05 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños! Archivo:Regalo_para_lokis_(16).png gomen x el tamaño tan grandote nwnU esk no me di cuenta del tamaño hasta que lo terminé x33UU en fin, felicidades, y gomen x no conectarme esk el movil se rompió y paso el dia en el trabajo y tal.. espero haya sido un dia genial, hablemos x msn mejor vale? nwn TKM!!! ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 04:33 5 may 2012 (UTC) ¡Hola Lokis x3! ¡Felicidades! ¡Has ganado el premio a la Mejor Novela Terror/Gore/Suspenso con tu novela Bloody School! Aquí tienes tu premio: Archivo:Zoroark_pedestal.png ¡Puedes ponerlo en tu página de usuario o en la página principal de tu novela! xD Saludos de parte del equipo de los premios pokeespectaculos 2012. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 20:00 20 jun 2012 (UTC)